Haunted
by G-ChanSanKun
Summary: Sasori promised Deidara that he would stay with him forever. Now that he's gone, Deidara's feelings compel him to take revenge on the one person who took his everything away. R&R plz. slightly OOCangst!Dei and past SasoxDei, and most likely dark DeixSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again! I bring to you some yaoi. I wrote this one when I was feeling really depressed and smutty. So, if you don't like BoyxBoy action then DON'T READ IT!!! You have been warned. Other than that, enjoy! This is a Deidara oneshot, but there is SasoDei in this. You could say that this oneshot is the prequel to _My Cherry Blossom_, but that's up to you. R&R plz.  
**

* * *

**Haunted**

Deidara was alone.

He didn't used to be alone. He had once had a partner, a lover, whom he had spent many a night with. He had never felt so full and complete before. They had promised each other the world. And Sasori promised him he would stay forever. Deidara believed him with every fiber of his being.

But all that was gone in a second. And Deidara was left alone.

"_He's dead Deidara…" Zetsu had said to him as they stood over the puppeteer's dead body. His eyes saw it to be true. But deep in his heart, he couldn't bring himself to believe it._

_He scoffed, pretending he didn't care._

"_Like anything that is left for the future as a thing of eternal beauty: he got killed straight off!"_

… _**And here you are, a thing of eternal beauty, forever dead. What's so immortal about that, hm?**_ _Deidara thought, feeling betrayed as he stare down at the blood covered corpse, __**why did you have to prove me right?!**_

It didn't happen… Sasori was merely pretending, just joking around… even if it wasn't his style. He was alive, he'd come through the door calm and collected as ever, and everything would be normal.

Deidara now sat, curled up, on the floor in the center of his room. How dare Sasori just leave him like that! Especially after promising him that he would last forever! He remembered their passionate nights, Sasori's fingers ghosting over his skin with caresses that felt like fire…

The blond artist shuddered, slowly picking up one hand to look at his occupied palm. The mouth was still there, unchanging in appeared as it merely existed.

_Lips, tongue, fingertips were touching, nipping, pinching gently… Sensations like white lightning shot up his spine, pulsating through his body. A finger hooked, and he moaned, feeling the jolt of electrifying pleasure as the bundle of nerves inside of his were gently stroked over and over again as a second finger slowly prodded its way in as well. A voice as smooth as honey whispered promises and sweet nothings into his ear, soothing him as he panted heavily, sweat dripping down his face, his blond bangs sticking to his forehead. Fingers continued to scissor, stretch him, tease him until they left, and the tip of a bigger object was now slowly filling him. He gasped, whimpering as the slight twinge of pain, breathing the same thing over and over again: "Ah… Sasori-danna… Danna…"_

Deidara closed his eyes, and in his mind's eye, saw Sasori sitting in front of him, smirking that familiar smirk that Deidara had grown so accustomed to. See? Sasori never died in the first place: he was right here. 

Keeping his eyes closed, the artist brought his hand up to his mouth and licked at its lips until it complied, opening its mouth and allowing Deidara to explore, playing with its tongue in a desperate frenzy.

_Sasori was holding him now, he could __**feel**__ it. He knew his danna was there! Sasori's hands trailed up Deidara's midriff, pulling his shirt up as he did so, exposing his chest. He broke apart from the kiss and bent down to run his tongue over hardening nipples_.

Deidara's breath hitched as the mouth on his hand kissed his skin, calling out quietly to his danna as the tongue ran over heated skin. He could feel his full fledged arousal begging to be let out.

_Sasori chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him before moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses that traveled down the center of his chest and past his navel. The puppeteer slowly pulled down the blond artist's pants, exposing his full erection. A delicate eyebrow on his danna raised in silent amusement before he went to work._

Deidara threw his head back and moaned, rolling his hips into the mouth that obeyed, swirling its tongue around the swollen member. His head spinning in dizzying at the sensations that onslaught him, he took his other hand, quickly sucking on his fingers hungrily until they were soaked, dripping with saliva, before taking a finger and gently probing his entrance, letting out another moan.

_Deidara panted as Sasori teased him, his fingers taking their time stretching him, pushing in only so far before they pulled back out._

Deidara added a second finger, his other hand working deftly on his throbbing member, and pushed in as far as he could, searching for the same bundle of nerves that Sasori always tried to hit or stroke, doing so until Deidara would cry for mercy. He hooked his fingers, and moaned loudly as the pleasure shot up his spine.

_Sasori removed his fingers, placing the tip of his own arousal at his entrance, pushing in quickly but gently, pulling back out and pushing back in, doing it again and again, rolling his hips up into Deidara's almost lazily, drawing out the sensations for as long as he could as if to prove his point that art, in all its beauty would last forever._

Deidara's eyes filled with tears and he choked on a sobbed, panting even harder as he forced himself to keep a slow pace. He felt a growing heat at his base, building up slowly in pressure.

_When Sasori grew close to his climax, he never rushed it. He would simply push in deeper and deeper, making sure to fill his artist as best as he could. Once he had managed to start pushing in all the way to his base, it wasn't long before he came, filling Deidara with his seed as he pushing in even further, pressing that bundle of nerves for such a prolonged amount of time that Deidara came just as quickly collapsing onto the puppet master._

"D-danna!" he wailed in despair as he climaxed, the mouth devouring his seed hungrily. He collapsed on the floor, pulling his knees into his chest and sobbing in shame.

"_I'll live forever," the red haired shinobi whispered as he held Deidara close to him, pressing his lips into his forehead and staring at him affectionately with his brown eyes, "I'll live forever because eternal beauty is immortal. I'll never leave you. I promise."_

Deidara's sobs continued through out the night. _I swear, I will kill her,_ he vowed furiously,_ for you, danna. Only for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMFG I AM SO SORRY!! I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long with updating this story -- a lot has happened since the last time I wrote anything and published it up here. For starters, I graduated high school, and I just completed my first year of college. It was _very_ hectic, and I had no time to write. I didn't have a lot of motivation/inspiration to write, and when I did want to write, I just didn't have the time. But I finally managed to come up with something for this story. Note to anyone following my OC story (On Wings of Hope): I am going to be rewriting what I have so far. The reason? I feel like my OC is too Mary Sue-ish. It shouldn't take me too long; besides the name change, I'm going to be taking out somethings and possibly putting in other things. So look forward to that. I'll update more on my home page some time before this week is over, definitely. For now enjoy chapter two!**

**Quick disclaimer: the characters and any kind of reference to the anime _Naruto_ in this story are the property of Masashi Kimimoto.**

* * *

Sakura towel-dried the last of the remaining dishes that she had washed, placing it on the shelf and then drying her own hands, wrinkled from the continuous submerging into the warm water. She sighed wearily and glanced out the open kitchen window into the calm night. There was a slight breeze that picked up, giving her a chilled feeling. Strangely enough, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She shook her head clear of the thought; there was no need to worry about it now. After all, she had friends and family who would help her and support her when she needed it the most.

The stars twinkled brightly in the black velvet sky, and the moon glowed with all of its silvery radiance.

Deidara couldn't see it. He didn't want to, either.

The flicker of a single, lit candle was all that illuminated the dark room. It reflected off of the various puppets that were carefully placed against the walls and on the shelves.

Deidara stroked the smooth wood, relishing in its cool surface. Its shine was dulled; it was time to polish it again. Grabbing the rag and squirting some polish on it, he gently rubbed the surface of the puppet, making sure to go over every inch of its wooden shell at least once…

"_You better be careful with shining my body, brat," Sasori said, a little grumpy since Deidara had bugged him into letting the blonde polish him in the first place, "Make sure the polish is even and rubbed in."_

_Deidara grinned as he continued to carefully go over each limb. "Yea, yea, I know, Sasori-danna, hm."_

_Sasori smirked as Deidara polished his back. "I'll give you a little treat if you do a good job."_

"_A treat?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Now that he was given a good incentive – after all, Danna's "treats" weren't something he took lightly; he was already feeling chills of anticipation and other delicious things pulsating up and down his limbs – Deidara took his time making sure every inch was polished. _

Deidara, in the very beginning, hadn't planned on maintaining Sasori's puppets. When he had first met the puppet-master, he thought the red-head was too arrogant, and so from Day 1, he had promised his Danna that the very moment said Danna would die, the puppets were as good as destroyed – he even went so far as to saying that they would make good test subjects for his bombs. Sasori had scoffed, saying "Of course **that's** not going to ever happen; I'm never going to die." And, even though he died, Sasori was absolutely right.

There was a knock on his door. Deidara glared up at the offending object, furious that he was interrupted in the middle of his work.

"What is it, yeah?" he called rather impassively.

"Rei-sama wants to see you," the more impassive voice of Itachi answered, "He's waiting for you in his office."

Deidara sighed; why did people have to interrupt him when he was doing something important? He placed the rag and polishing solution down and headed out the door and down the hall towards the leader's office…

"_That bed and dresser over there belongs to you, brat," Sasori growled as his huge form shuffled over to where his puppets were, "You are not to touch any of my things, or you'll suffer dearly."_

"_Like I care, hm," Deidara snapped irately in response, "The faster I can get myself kicked out of this stupid organization the better. It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place, yeah."_

"_Deal with it," Sasori responded gruffly, "Or you can get yourself killed during our first mission. It's up to you."_

_Deidara had thrown his things in a corner and flopped onto his bed, pointedly ignoring the puppet master and choosing to silently sulk instead._

_Of course, Sasori wasn't one to allow someone to disrespect him. There was a blur and a crash and a shout of surprise, and the next thing Deidara knew, he was pinned up against the wall by his throat and the newcomer, a red-head with dark eyes, wasn't about to relent his grip any._

"_You should be aware that I don't appreciate being disrespected," the stranger growled lowly._

"_Who… who the hell are you, bastard?!" Deidara managed to splutter out. The stranger shoved him more harshly against the cold stone wall, causing him to choke and gag._

"_I'm Sasori," the man's dark eyes narrowed. Deidara's eyes were narrowing as well._

"_Don't screw with me! Sasori's over there, yeah!" He snarled in response. With a wordless growl, Sasori shoved him again, lifting up his free hand and connecting his chakra strings to his puppet._

"_That," he indicated, "Is my puppet, Hiruko. I control him from inside of his body." And to prove it, he manipulated Hiruko to move over to where they are. Deidara's eyes were wide now, and seeing that the blonde finally understood, Sasori released him; "I will not tolerate any kind of disrespect from the likes of you, brat," he snarled, "Consider yourself lucky that I warned you."_

_Deidara fought the urge to roll his eyes, settling to scoff instead._

"_As you wish, __**Sasori-danna**__," he said sarcastically._

_While at first the nickname was just to annoy Sasori, eventually it stuck. In the end, neither of them minded._

Deidara stood in front of the leader's desk, just a little wary of what could be coming to him. The room was illuminated with candles scattered about, save for a section of room purposefully kept in the shadows, namely behind the leader's desk.

"You call for me Rei-sama, hm?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I did, actually," the deep voice of Paine replied, "We have a partner who is going to replace you."

"It's that Tobi kid, isn't it."

"Yes. Please try to refrain from immediately killing him off; he may be of some use to us. Also, since Sasori is no longer with us, you have the responsibility of capturing a Jinchuuriki in his place."

Deidara used the silence to mull this new information over. While it didn't look like it to anyone who would have been staring at him, to Deidara, a huge window of opportunity had just been opened wide for him.

"If that's the case," he replied slowly, "Then I would like to make a request, yeah."

The pair of gray eyes that had been carefully watching him perked up, if only a little bit, in interest at this new and small development. Deidara wasn't one to usually ask questions when given orders, so for said blonde to do so meant it would be something important.

"Oh? Enlighten me, then."

* * *

**This is my first ever CLIFFHANGER!! I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, I hope you liked it -- if you did, then I'll feel better for disappearing for like, a year. Anyways, leave some comments and stuff, tell me what you think. Until next time!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, after over a year, I got a chapter up!! I'm so sorry it took me so long! I didn't know where I was going to take this, or even how, but I didn't want to give up on this either! But I got a chapter out. I'm going to try and work on this as much as I can; college is crazy! But I will do my best not to disappear with this chapter for another six months.**

**I wonder if anyone's even following this story anymore?**

**In any event, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Deidara never liked Paine's eyes – not only were they strange, they were cold and calculating, and reminded him mercilessly of Uchiha Itachi. At least with the leader of Akatsuki, he could tell more or less what the man was feeling, even if the only thing he could see were his cold, grey eyes.

Currently, those grey eyes held a glint of annoyance, and Deidara wouldn't have been surprised if he had his hands folded up in front of his face, watching him like a predator.

There was a very long and heavy silence that had settled in the room before Paine actually spoke up. "You know Itachi and Kisame are assigned to capture the Kyuubi," he said, tone condescending.

"They should have captured it by now," Deidara blurted, without actually meaning to. He bit his tongue, as he had noticed Paine's narrowing eyes.

"Itachi knows Konoha the best out of the rest of Akatsuki. He is best suited to infiltrate the village," the leader replied.

"I didn't come from Suna, and I still managed to capture that Jinchuuriki without much trouble," Deidara shot back, just as calmly.

"The Kyuubi is the strongest of the Bijuu. Kisame's strength coupled with Itachi's Sharingan should be enough to capture Uzumaki Naruto without any issues."

"I defeated the One-Tailed beast unassisted. I lost an arm in the battle, and even with that limitation, I still defeated the Jinchuuriki in Sasori's old village, **without** his help or even much of any advice."

Paine's impassive stare changed to one of scrutiny. It was a long, torturous pause in which Deidara fought desperately to fidget under the leader's piercing gaze.

Finally, the leader spoke. "Why do you _really_ want to attempt to capture the Kyuubi, Deidara?"

_Deidara was lying on his bed as usual. He tried to avoid moving or going anywhere. His childish logic led to the theory that if he was difficult enough, they would deem him too troublesome to keep in this stupid Akatsuki. They would let him go, and he could continue to do what he wanted and express his beautiful art to those that would actually appreciate._

_Unlike Sasori; no, **he** was much more offensive about his art. It was partially another reason why he was sulking in the room in the first place. _

_"**You call that art? How idiotic and immature; don't even talk about it anymore. It irritates me.**"_

_Deidara gritted his teeth; just thinking about the asshole pissed him off! He was so arrogant! So condescending; the prick had the guts to talk down on him like he was better!_

_The door to the room opened, and the blonde immediately scowled. Well, well, speak of the Devil…_

_He glared at a corner in the wall as Sasori stalked in, pointedly ignoring the senior Akatsuki member._

_"Deidara," he heard the Suna shinobi say, "Go get something to eat. Rei-sama will not tolerate you starving yourself out of spite. It's childish"_

_Spitefully, Deidara rolled over without saying a word. **Of course you would think that, Danna,** he thought angrily._

_"Deidara," there was a warning spike of chakra, "Brat, you had better not be disrespecting me."_

_Still, the blonde didn't respond. Abruptly a hand tightly grabbed his shoulder, almost to the point of painful, and wrenched him over to face Sasori, who looked more than just enraged._

_"I hope you didn't forget what I told you about ignoring me, **brat**," Sasori growled. His green eyes were almost glowing with anger, "At the rate you're going, the only way you're going to be leaving this organization is if **I** **kill you**."_

_Deidara was barely able to suppress the shudder, but he managed to hold his defiant glare. That was quite the wave of murderous intent. The blonde could feel his soul freezing under Sasori's glare._

_"I don't see why I should have to listen to the likes of **you**, hm," he snapped in reply, secretly grateful he could muster up the anger in his voice in the first place (the redhead was just that intimidating) "You, who isn't decent enough to even accept my opinions! You don't give a rat's ass what happens, you ignorant bastard! Just wait; you, along with the Uchiha prick, will taste the wrath of my greatest art yet! Just wait and fucking see, hm!"_

_Sasori's eyes narrowed – Deidara didn't even think it was possible for him to look any angrier – and shoved him harshly. "You can plot to kill me all you want," he snarled in reply, "But an order's an order. **Go get something to eat** or I will feed you with force."_

_"It's not a plot; it's a promise."_

_Sasori wasn't taking anymore than that. He yanked Deidara off the bed by his blonde hair, pulling him into a head lock._

_"Let me go, or I'll blow you up right here!" Deidara managed to choke out after gagging. If Sasori was actually listening, he sure didn't show it, and proceeded to drag Deidara down to the dining area._

Paine stared at Deidara evenly. It was very clear that the leader of Akatsuki didn't approve of Deidara's intentions.

"I will not tolerate failure, Deidara," Paine replied calmly, "Not for this motive of yours."

"You won't get failure."

* * *

**I can't believe it was so hard getting this chapter out. But like I said, I'll do my best to update this a bit more frequently. I hope you liked! Hearts! - G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! I got another chapter up! And it hasn't been six months yet! I'm so proud of myself! I'll try to keep these going a bit more frequently.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

"I'm so excited that we're on our first mission, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi was chattering along as they walked leisurely down the path. Deidara was more than just annoyed at Paine's proposition.

_"Before you go to Konoha, I require that you and Tobi go on team missions to at least set up a dynamic. Konoha's the greatest of the Shinobi Nations, the Kyuubi the strongest Bijuu. I don't want to send you in to a suicide mission_._"_

But really, Tobi was really starting to irk the blonde in ways he never would've imagined.

"I'm glad that Deidara-sempai's my partner: even if both of your arms are only attached by strings, you're still a strong shinobi!"

"… Keep pushing my buttons, Tobi, hm," Deidara growled, partially to himself, "See what happens."

"What was that, sempai?"

"Just **shut up**, Tobi. We're almost there. This is a routine mission; follow my lead, and don't get in my way, hm."

_"Ne, Danna," Deidara said, sounding bored out of his mind, "Do you always travel around in Hiruko, hm?"_

_"Yes," his partner answered curtly._

_"Is it really necessary? You're moving slow, hm. Don't we have something to do?"_

_"Shut up brat. I've never had a problem with Hiruko before, and if you know what's best for you, you won't either."_

_Deidara rolled his eyes, "Well then I'm going ahead, hm," With that; he took off at an easy sprint. He absolutely hated moving slow. The feeling of the wind flowing through his long hair was exhilarating. Not to mention that his art was instantaneous and fast; so he wanted to be as instantaneous as he could. Sasori reminded him of his grandfather, but it irked him how his partner didn't look older than 16. He was younger than him for god's sake! He shouldn't be acting all high and mighty around someone older than him!_

_"Idiot! Wait!"_

_Pointedly, he ignored Sasori. **I don't think so, Danna**, he thought, pumping more chakra to his legs. The leader had given them each a scroll and Deidara, being the genius ninja that he was, had very carefully looked over the procedures. They were looking for a mafia leader and eliminating him. Something over borrowed money. Whatever the back story, the mission was simple enough. And Deidara knew how to take precautions. He was a free lance bomber before Akatsuki so very nicely forced him into joining, so he also knew how to watch his own back and trust no one. Just so long as Sasori didn't get in his way, he'd be fine._

**_Maybe this will prove that I shouldn't be taken lightly,_**_ he thought as he slowed. Up ahead of him through the trees and undergrowth was a house. It was the location of their target._

_There were guards here and there, but it wouldn't be too much of an issue. Not with his C-1 mini-bombs. They wouldn't even know what hit them…_

_"You brat!"_

_Deidara, at this point, wasn't even surprised. Leave it to Sasori to ruin everything, as usual. He **was** surprised by the fact that Sasori had ditched Hiruko._

_"I see you lost your patience with your hunkering piece of crap, hm," Deidara muttered quietly._

_"I'm losing my patience with **you**," the red-head hissed furiously in response._

"Deidara-semapi!"

The shinobi in question couldn't help but smack his forehead in frustration. Tobi was running toward him, screaming something incoherent as a bunch of ANBU chased him. Why did he even expect anything from this failure of a ninja?

"TOBI!" he roared, hopping on his clay bird and taking to the skies, "Get out of my way, you useless idiot, hm!"

At least Tobi was smart enough to realize what that entailed. Deidara thanked the heavens that he wasn't like this when he first started out. If that was the case, he would've saved everyone the trouble and gone ahead and hung himself.

_"Now look at what you did, you little brat!" Sasori snarled as they sprinted through the halls, "If you had listened to me when I told you to let me handle it, we wouldn't have gotten caught! What possessed you to use a **bomb** to kill him!?"_

_"It's my fault!? Well if you had just stayed behind in your stupid puppet, I would've taken care of all this myself, hm!"_

_They burst out into a main hall which was, unfortunately, filled with rogue ninja. Deidara heard Sasori curse under his breath, but didn't pay him any heed. Instead, he leapt up into the rafters, leaping from one to the next as he expertly avoided stray kunai. This was too easy, not to mention fun. Though he didn't exactly have all night to kill everyone off._

_There was a blur to his right, and he didn't even have time to blink as a ninja flew at him, kunai poised. Deftly, he pulled out a small chunk of clay, jumping over the man. He flipped in the air, working the clay into the shape of a small bird. The moment he landed, he let the bird loose, sending it straight towards his assailant. The man didn't even have time to blink before the bird careened in to his face, where it promptly exploded._

_Laughing, Deidara continued his trek across. He was having the time of his life. Maybe Akatsuki wasn't a complete waste of time…_

_"You are such an idiot!" Sasori's voice came to his ears._

_He rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe it was a waste of time after all…_

_"Pay attention, brat!"_

_"I am, hm!" Deidara snapped in reply, "I'm doing the smart thing and getting out before I'm caught in the explosion!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean? You brat, don't tell me."_

_Deidara flashed a grin, "We've got about 30 seconds before this place blows."_

_"… You IDIOT!"_

_He couldn't stop laughing, even as they jumped through a window, and not a moment too soon. The instant they had landed and started sprinting down the hill, the building exploded in a mass of fire._

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you sempai! If you hadn't taken of those ANBU…"

"I **know**_, _Tobi, hm.If** you **hadn't made your presence known like that, you wouldn't have needed my help, hm! Keep this up, and you won't be so lucky next time!"

"Hai, Deidara-sempai!"

That earned Tobi a smack upside the head. "Ow! Sempai, what was that for?!"

"You're not taking this seriously at all, hm! I hope you get killed off in a mission or something!"

"Don't be mad. I bet you're just mad over your arms, still!"

Deidara grabbed his team mate in a headlock, threatening the worst death possible.

Ah, yes, Paine really was sadistic. In any event, Deidara knew, this was going to take much longer than he would've liked.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the newest chapter. It took me a little longer than I wanted because I was stuck at one specific part in this, but I finally got what I wanted. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon.  
**


End file.
